Advanced personal electronic devices can have small form factors. Exemplary personal electronic devices include but are not limited to tablets and smart phones. Uses of such personal electronic devices involve presentation and manipulation of user interface objects on display screens that are designed to be small to complement the personal electronic devices.
Exemplary user interface objects include digital images, video, text, icons, control elements such as buttons, and other graphics. As used here, the term icon refers to an image that is used to represent and to launch an application, consistent with its ordinary meaning in the art. In addition, a “widget,” which is used in the art to refer to a simplified view of an application, constitutes an icon, for purposes of this disclosure.
Existing user interfaces on reduced-size personal electronic devices can be inefficient, as they may require multiple manipulations by a user before appropriate information is presented.